1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device; in particular, to an electronic device with an automatic antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In normal information technology products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and smart phones, antennas can be substantially divided into two types.
In one type, the antenna is disposed on the technology product in a manner that it protrudes from the body thereof. Also, the antenna cannot be moved. By such design, the space occupied by the whole product is not integral, and the antenna is easily damaged when the product is stored in a smaller space.
In another type, the antenna is disposed in the product in a moveable manner. However, the antenna can only be directly extracted to obtain better communication effect, or be directly pressed to be stored by hand. Thus, it is not convenient.